villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ruber/Gallery
Images and videos of the evil and power-mad knight Ruber from the 1998 Warner Bros. animated film Quest for Camelot. Gallery Images Promotional Ruber poster.jpg|Promotional poster Ruber (Quest For Camelot).png ''Quest for Camelot'' Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-631.jpg|Ruber follows the knights to the Round Table room. Ruber banging his shield.jpg|"ME!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-712.jpg|"Charming sing-along." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-717.jpg|"Now let's get down to business." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-721.jpg|"I've waited a long time for this day." quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-725.jpg|"What about my new land?!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-754.jpg|(King Arthur: Lands will be divided according to each person's needs.) "Then I need more than everyone." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-758.jpg|"I wouldn't have supported you all those years..." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-765.jpg|"...if I thought you were running a charity." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-776.jpg|(Sir Lionel: The king has decided!) "Then it's time for the new king. And I vote for me." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-785.jpg|(Sir Lionel: I will not serve a false king!) "Then serve..." Ruber ready to attack.jpg|"...A''' ''DEAD'' '''ONE!" Ruber grabs a mace from under the Round Table and attacks. Ruber killing Sir Lionel.png|Ruber killing Sir Lionel with his mace. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-804.jpg|Ruber flying into rage and preparing to kill Arthur. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-809.jpg|Ruber sent flying after he attempted to whack Excalibur with his mace. Ruber swearing revenge.jpg|"One day that sword will be in my hand!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-826.jpg|"And ALL WILL BE MINE!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-832.jpg|Ruber slams the door just as the knights toss their spears through it before fleeing. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1862.jpg|"Knock, knock!" Ruber wearing a huge horned helmet as he ambushes Lady Juliana's house. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1870.jpg|Ruber grins evilly as he reveals himself to Juliana. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1876.jpg|"Juliana. I was in the neighborhood." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1882.jpg|"And I thought I'd invade." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-1887.jpg|"How 'bout a little kiss?" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1890.jpg|"I hear you're still single." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1896.jpg|(Lady Juliana: Impertinent pig!) "Is that a no?" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1902.jpg|(Lady Juliana: I demand you leave immediately!) "So rude!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1910.jpg|"And after I came all this way just to see you." Ruber at the Fireplace.jpg|(Lady Juliana: What do you want?!) "Camelot." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1922.jpg|''"Let's go back to war and violence!"'' Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1926.jpg|''"I'm so bored with peace..."'' Ruber yelling at a servant.jpg|''"...and SILENCE!"'' Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1939.jpg|''"Nights of evil filled with fear."'' Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1944.jpg|''"Your worst dream..."'' Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1947.jpg|''"...that's my idea of fun!"'' 62165826.jpg|(Lady Juliana: You're mad!) "I'm so glad you noticed. I've been working at it for years!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1989.jpg|"Arthur and his kingdom will be mine!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1999.jpg|"And pretty Juliana, you're going to help me." (Lady Juliana: I would sooner die!) Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2009.jpg|"I think you'll find YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO RESIST!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2026.jpg|Ruber smirks as his goons place Kayley at his feet. Kayley charges at Ruber with a mace.jpg|"Follow my plan..." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2033.jpg|Ruber turns around and grabs the mace blocking Kayley's blow. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2041.jpg|"...and she won't be hurt." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2052.jpg|"Years from now, no one will bother to recall your good King Arthur!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2056.jpg|"Because all of this will be MINE!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2075.jpg|"THIS WILL ALL BE MINE!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2078.jpg|''"I have a plan. It includes you!"'' Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2083.jpg|''"You, Juliana, will lead me to..."'' Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2089.jpg|''"...Camelot!"'' Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2098.jpg|''"Where I will claim all that is mine!"'' Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2125.jpg|"Now watch me create my mechanical army with pride!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2129.jpg ACME Potion.jpg|''"With this potion I bought from some witches!"'' Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2140.jpg|''"A drop of this chicken!"'' Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2143.jpg|''"All watch as he switches..."'' Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2148.jpg|''"...into a weapon that I can use at will!"'' Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2157.jpg|''"Now this chicken..."'' Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2160.jpg|''"...can KILL!"'' Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2167.jpg|"Ta-da!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2170.jpg|"Behold!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2172.jpg|"Umm...' Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2174.jpg|"Bladebeak!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2191.jpg|''"Step right up and enter quickly!"'' Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2207.jpg|Ruber leading his goons to get transformed into Iron-Men. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2216.jpg|"Into the water, go, you fools!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2231.jpg|"No, no, that's no good!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2246.jpg|"Prepare for the dawning of a new age! The Ruberian Age! Year one!" Ruber laugh.png|Ruber's evil laugh as he rallies his men to conquer Camelot. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2324.jpg|"I'd just like to say a few words!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2327.jpg|"I! ME! MINE!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2339.jpg|''"You were mistaken if you believed Ruber was someone who'd crumble and leave!"'' Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2346.jpg|''"Now I'm back, and I'll be staying this time!"'' Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2362.jpg|''"I told you once! I told you twice!"'' Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2369.jpg|''"Everything you see before you! Every last bit of it..."'' Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2378.jpg|''"...will...be...MINE NOW!"'' Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2433.jpg|"My faithful pet! How was the flight?" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2441.jpg|"Panic sweeps across the land!" (Griffin: Precisely!) Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2446.jpg|"My plan is perfect!" (Griffin: Precisely!) Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2451.jpg|"Without the sword, Arthur is vulnerable!" (Griffin: Precisely!) Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2457.jpg|"And now, Excalibur is mine!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2474.jpg|"Excuse me? You lost Excalibur?! HOW?!" (Griffin: I was attacked by a falcon.) Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2495.jpg|"What? My magnificent beast outmatched by a puny, little pigeon?" (Griffin: It wasn't a pigeon, it was a falcon! With silver wings!) Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2511.jpg|"Silver wings? Ooh, scary!" Ruber and his pet griffin.jpg|"YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2521.jpg|"Where is the sword now?" (Griffin: In a place of untold danger.) "The Forbidden Forest." (Griffin: Precisely, Master.) Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2545.jpg|"Have I told you today how magnificently and totally..." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2551.jpg|"...WORTHLESS YOU ARE?!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2565.jpg|"Excalibur is the one thing that can keep me from my conquest of Camelot!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2567.jpg|Ruber sees Kayley riding off towards the forest. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2585.jpg|"After her! And bring her back!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2587.jpg|"And you..." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2597.jpg|"You are going to lead me to Excalibur!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-3600.jpg|"You wretched, mythological moron!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-3606.jpg|"Where did you drop the sword?!" Ruber smiling evily.jpg|Ruber learns from Bladebeak that Kayley and Garrett are following the falcon Ayden--who knows where Excalibur is located. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-3658.jpg|"They'll lead us right to it." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-3663.jpg|"WE'RE GOING AFTER THEM!" Ruber and his minions.jpg|Ruber and his monstrous minions watching Kayley and her friends from a short distance. Ruber and his army.jpg|Ruber and his army emerge from the fog. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-4320.jpg|Ruber cornered by a vicious dragon. Ruber punching a dragon.png|Ruber kills the dragon by simply punching it in the face. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-4907.jpg|"I can't believe I'm reduced to chasing a little girl, a blind man and a pigeon." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-4921.jpg|"Find them all and report back to me." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-4933.jpg|"DID YOU HEAR ME?!" (Griffin: Sorry, Master, my mouth was full.) Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-4935.jpg|"Typical!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-4940.jpg|"Of all the evil creatures in the world, I had to find one with table manners!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-4957.jpg|"Hey, Useless! Rendezvous with the wagons and tell them to press on." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-4970.jpg|"As soon as I have Excalibur, we'll join them." Ruber cackling.jpg|"And the kingdom will be mine!" Ruber cluching hot coal.jpg|"When I get my hands on that girl..." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-5572.jpg|Ruber ambushes Kayley and Garrett in the forest. Ruber before he gets trapped.jpg|Ruber and his men, seconds before they get trapped. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-6098.jpg|Ruber and the Griffin, after they emerged from the soil. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-6128.jpg|"Ah, that's where they went!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-6387.jpg|The arrow-pointing thug loudly points out Excalibur to Ruber. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-6390.jpg|Ruber shoves one of the mace wielding-thug's mace balls into his arrow-shooting thug's mouth to shut him up. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-6397.jpg|"I hate ogres!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-6401.jpg|"Walk this way." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-6427.jpg|Ruber and the Griffin flying towards Excalibur, until the Griffin sneezes. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-6482.jpg|Ruber and the Griffin thrown off flight by the Ogre's yawning breath. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-6498.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-6515.jpg|Ruber and the Griffin screaming in horror as the Ogre is about to sit on them. Ogre butt.jpg|"The ogre's butt!" (Griffin: Well, Master, at least things can't get any worse.) (The ground begins to rumble) "Wanna bet?" Ruber and Griffin.jpg|Ruber and the Griffin after they were sent flying due to the Ogre breaking wind. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-6603.jpg|"After you!" Quest for Camelot Ruber Griffin.jpg|Ruber orders the Griffin to attack Kayley and her friends, who have Excalibur. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-6631.jpg|Ruber sees Ayden leading the Griffin straight towards him. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-6634.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-6675.jpg Ruber taking Excalibur.jpg|"Excalibur! Mine forever!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7214.jpg|"You've been quite annoying, for a girl." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7247.jpg|"I've waited ten years to hold his sword." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-7263.jpg|"And now, I'll make sure I hold it forever." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7273.jpg|"Prepare..." Ruber rising to power.png|"...for the dawning..." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7281.jpg|"...OF A NEW AGE!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7288.jpg|Ruber writhes as Excalibur fuses to his hand. Ruber with the sword Excalibur.jpg|Ruber, after he finished magically attaching Excalibur to his own arm. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7319.jpg|"Don't worry, little girl." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7324.jpg|"I'll make sure Arthur gets it back." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7330.jpg|"Or gets it in the back." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7331.jpg|"Hahaha! As the case may be." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7339.jpg|"Throw her in the wagon." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7391.jpg|"What a touching reunion. But all this love is making me nauseous." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7395.jpg|"And you've got a job to do, Juliana. Remember, if you don't..." (Iron-Henchman: I'll do my job on her!) Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7585.jpg|"Not a word. And let's all keep our heads, shall we?" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-7680.jpg|"Steady. Steady!" Ruber patiently waits to start his ambush. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7734.jpg|Ruber ambushing the castle. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7891.jpg|"Ta-da!" Ruber reveals himself to Arthur. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7896.jpg|"Pleased to see me?" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7909.jpg|"A spear? How stone age!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7911.jpg|"A king would hold a more noble weapon." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7917.jpg|"A king would hold..." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-7922.jpg|"...Excalibur!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8028.jpg|"So many memories in this room. Makes me wanna puke." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8038.jpg|"You said everyone at this table was equal." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8043.jpg|"Well..." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8049.jpg|"...I have something sweeter." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8053.jpg|"REVENGE!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8197.jpg|"I'm going to have more fun getting rid of you than when I got rid of Sir Lionel!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8214.jpg|(King Arthur: I may not survive, but you'll never destroy the ideals of Camelot!) "Well, I've got to start somewhere." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8226.jpg|"Say hello to your new king!" (Arthur: You're no king!) Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8238.jpg|"You're right. Perhaps I'm..." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8245.jpg|"...more of a GOD!" quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8261.jpg|Ruber horrified to see Kayley about to attack him with a large wooden beam. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8268.jpg|Kayley swings on the beam... Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8278.jpg|...and launches Ruber and herself out the window. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8291.jpg|Ruber snarls at Kayley. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8319.jpg|"You're in the way, just like your father!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8332.jpg|"Since you're dying... to BE LIKE HIM!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8345.jpg|"Let's see if I CAN HELP YOU OUT!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8348.jpg|Ruber chops Garrett's stick in half when he tries to attack him from behind. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8359.jpg|"Whoopsie daisy. You probably needed that." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8372.jpg|"Where's your pigeon now?" Ruber wielding Excalibur.jpg|"Two for the price of one!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8400.jpg|"This must be my lucky day!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8406.jpg|Kayley and Garrett dodge Ruber's blow, and Ruber ends up stabbing Excalibur back into the stone from which King Arthur pulled it. Ruber trapped in the stone.jpg|"Oh, no! The Stone!" The Stone power rises on Ruber's fused arm.jpg|Ruber struggles to pull Excalibur from the stone, to obviously no avail. The Stone conflicting with ACME Potion.jpg|Ruber screams as he is caught in the crossfire between the energies of the stone's magic and the ACME potion. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8473.jpg|Ruber laughing insanely as he is blasted by more of the stone's magic. Ruber's death.jpg|Ruber disintegrated to his death. Ruber's shoulder pad.jpg|Ruber's shoulder pad, which is all that's left of him. Ruber credits.png|Ruber in the credits. Videos Quest for Camelot (2 8) Movie CLIP - Good Old Bad Days (1998) HD Quest for Camelot (4 8) Movie CLIP - Chased by Dragons (1998) HD Quest for Camelot (6 8) Movie CLIP - The Ogre's Butt (1998) HD Quest for Camelot (7 8) Movie CLIP - To the Rescue (1998) HD Quest for Camelot (8 8) Movie CLIP - Defeating Ruber (1998) HD Category:Galleries